Sons and Father Moment
by ResDes2
Summary: This is a total slash involving Carlisle, Edward, and a little bit of Emmett. Review and tell me how gay it is and how sexy it is. Besides, no one had written a slash between Carlisle and Edward yet, and I felt it was deserved.


Sons and Father Moment

He walked into the room.

"You asked for me?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "I have to talk to you."

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"We need to talk about Bella," Carlisle stated promptly.

"Oh…" Edward stated melancholy like.

"No, it is nothing like that," Carlisle said. "We don't have to go visit her. I know why you left her."

"You do?" Edward asked, scared. He was scared that Carlisle knew his deep, dark secret.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "And now you're being punished for it."

"What?" Edward thought. Edward knew that Carlisle was very religious, but he did not know that Carlisle would not accept his lifestyle choice.

"Yeah. You've been a bad boy, and now you're getting punished for it," Carlisle demanded. He smirked an almost evil smirk at Edward. Edward immediately understood what Carlisle was saying, and smiled his crooked smile right back at Carlisle. Edward knew he was about to be in an immense amount of pleasure.

Carlisle wanted to start immediately. Carlisle ran over to Edward and wrapped his arm around him. Immediately, he started kissing him. Carlisle pushed his tongue into Edward's mouth furiously. They started really going at it. They pushed each other close to each other. Then Carlisle started kissing Edward's neck while Edward pushed his crotch onto Carlisle's leg. Edward loved this so much.

Next, Carlisle ripped Edward's shirt off in one swift movement. "What are you doing?" Edward asked. But Carlisle was mesmerized by Edward's smoking body. He stared at Edward's magnificent chest and clearly defined abs. I guess vampires can attract other vampires as well as mortals.

Carlisle started sucking Edward's nipples. Edward moaned in response. Edward rolled his head back while Carlisle licked between his two chests. Carlisle loved it. He loved hearing Edward in pleasure. Both of them have waited for this moment for a long time.

Carlisle started kissing each separate ab. Edward loved it. Edward started ruffling Carlisle's hair while Carlisle licked between the abs. Suddenly, Carlisle stood up.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. His expression was sad.

"The pants," Carlisle stated.

"What about 'em?" Edward asked, confused.

"Drop 'em," Carlisle stated. Edward's eyes lightened up. Edward quickly unbuttoned his pants, unzipped the zipper, and then quickly pulled down his jeans. Carlisle's eyes widened.

"What?" Edward asked, confused.

"It's huge!" Carlisle exclaimed. And it was. A bulge was almost popping out of Edward's tightie-wighties. Carlisle fell to his knees in shock. For a few seconds, he kneeled there, mouth wide open.

"I just know that your mouth is begging to put something huge inside it," Edward said, smug. And it was. Carlisle grabbed the top of Edward's underwear and slowly pulled them down. Carlisle was amazed to see that the cock went off for miles and miles. Finally, the underwear reached the end of Edward's sensitive tip, and then Edward's cock swung up and hit Carlisle's chin.

"Oh my God," Carlisle said.

"Eight and a half inches," Edward said, smug.

"It looks much larger than that," Carlisle said.

"I know," Edward said through his crooked smile.

"Well you know what they say about vampires," Carlisle stated.

"What is that?" Edward asked.

"Vampires are perfect in _every_ way," Carlisle joked. Edward laughed. Carlisle stared for a couple more moments.

"Well get on with it," Edward said. Carlisle was filled with intensity. He pushed Edward onto his chair. Edward tilted his head back as Carlisle wrapped his hand around Edward's massive cock. "Oh…oh God!" Edward yelled. Carlisle was pleased at Edward's pleasure. Carlisle grabbed at Edward's head, and slowly rolled his hand down. "Yes," Edward said. "Oh, I love that."

Carlisle started going faster and faster. Edward moaned more and more. "Yes, yes, yes!" Edward screamed. But Edward's organ was too big for just one hand. His hand started getting more tired for rubbing Edward's colossal penis over and over again. So Carlisle started using both hands.

Edward looked down from his cloud of pleasure to see what Carlisle was doing. "Well, I knew my cock was big, but I didn't know it was _that_ big!" Edward said.

"Yeah," Carlisle agreed. "Do you like this?"

"Oh yeah," Edward said.

Carlisle stuck out his tongue, flipped his cock up against his rock-hard abs, and licked from the base of his penis all of the way to his tip.

"How about that?" Carlisle asked.

Edward screamed with pleasure. "Oh yes," Edward said.

Carlisle did the same movement again, but this time, when he reached the tip, he slowly pushed Edward's hard erection through his lips. He pushed Edward's throbbing cock all the way to the back of his throat. Edward yelled in joy. Carlisle continuously did this, faster and faster. Edward moaned loudly and his breathing became faster. His perfect stomach stretched out in a fast rhythm, trying to get enough air.

Sweat beads accumulated on Edward's brow. Carlisle could tell Edward was bunching with tension. Suddenly, Carlisle backed away.

"What is it?" Edward said. Carlisle slowly pulled off his shirt that was sticking from sweat. Edward stared at Carlisle's miraculous body. Edward had never seen anything sexier. Carlisle's perfectly shaped muscles were glistening. Edward was about to come from Carlisle's sexiness.

"Oh my God," Edward mumbled. "I have never been so hard in my life."

"Oh, I'm not finished," Carlisle stated.

"Ooh…" Edward said.

Carlisle jumped over to Edward. He started licking his ball sac while rubbing his massive dick. "Oh God," Edward moaned. "Oh yes. Oh baby. Oh, I'm gonna come."

Suddenly, Edward's cock moved rapidly, and hot, white semen splurged from it. He continued to come for a full seven seconds. Finally, it ended. Carlisle quickly ate all of it up. "Mmm," Carlisle groaned. "So tasty. Almost as tasty as your cock." Edward breathed heavily. But before Edward could control himself, Carlisle stood up. "Stand up," Carlisle directed. Edward stood up, almost afraid and completely aroused. Even though it was over, it still wasn't over. Edward had reached climax, but Carlisle hadn't even pulled out his penis. Actually, Edward had never actually _seen_ Carlisle's penis. Now Edward was more aroused.

So Edward stood up. But after that, Edward could not move again. Edward was amazed how Carlisle's awesomeness was only one foot away. He now felt extremely lucky to get a blowjob from Carlisle. Carlisle radiated sexy.

"Turn around," Carlisle instructed. Edward did as followed, dumbstruck. Carlisle bowed Edward onto his desk. Edward knew what was coming. He was pleased, scared, worried, but most of all, happy he got to experiment with the hottest thing in the world.

Edward could hear Carlisle unbutton his pants and unzip his zipper. He heard the swift movement of both Carlisle's pants and underwear slip off at the same time. Suddenly, something hard hit Edward's ass. Carlisle moaned. Carlisle slowly rubbed his hand against Edward's perfectly shaped ass.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yeah," Edward stated. "Give it to me. I feel empty without you inside me. Fill me, please!" he begged.

"OK," Carlisle answered his pleas. "Here it comes." Then Carlisle walked out of the room.

"What?" Edward yelled. He was furious. This was the worst torture he had ever endured. Ever. Worse than being turned into a vampire. Suddenly, the door opened again. Edward sighed in relief. He had never looked up, because he was so torn. But he did hear the extra set of foot steps in the room. "Who is that?" Edward asked.

"That doesn't matter," Carlisle said as he pushed Edward's face down. Edward stopped caring, Carlisle was in the room. "Now you know how Bella felt. You will have to go back to her because you know her torture. We will keep our love a secret. She will never find out. Mortals are idiots. Now, are you really ready?"

"Oh God yes," Edward stated.

"Good," Carlisle said. Carlisle spread Edward's cheeks apart, grabbed his penis, and slowly inserted it into his asshole. Edward was in ecstasy. He had never felt this feeling before. It was amazing. Carlisle just kept on slowly feeding his mammoth cock into Edward's hungry hole. The entire time Edward was screaming. Finally, Carlisle had fit his entire penis into Edward's ass.

"Does that feel good?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yes," Edward stated. "This is the best feeling ever. How large is your cock?"

"_Nine_ and a half inches," Carlisle stated.

"It feels much larger than that," Edward muttered.

"I know," Carlisle stated. Carlisle didn't sound smug. "Is it too much pain?"

"Oh no," Edward said. "The pain is the best. Besides, I'm a vampire. I can totally handle it."

"OK," Carlisle stated. He slowly started retracting his gigantic penis from Edward. Edward was moaning loudly, filling the entire mansion. Carlisle was in control. Carlisle started going faster in momentum. Carlisle would pull almost until his head was out, and then smash it right back into Edward. He would smash so hard that every push sent the desk an inch forward. And every time he reached all the way he could get in, Edward gasped really loudly. Carlisle was going so fast, that it only took a half of a second to go from all the way in to all the way out to all the way back in. And the force was never weak.

Finally, Carlisle stopped. While still inside Edward, he flipped Edward onto his back, and put his legs on his shoulders. "This is my favorite position," Carlisle stated. He leaned in to kiss Edward, and they kissed passionately. He also grabbed his large cock in his hands. Finally, he reached the same momentum as before. Edward was in something better than ecstasy. He was kissing Carlisle while getting filled by Carlisle. And every time went in as far as he could go; Carlisle also reached the base of Edward's penis. Then Edward started to massage Carlisle's back, feel his muscles, and grasp his ass.

Finally, Edward came again. He felt so good. But Carlisle didn't even notice this. He was too in the moment. Carlisle stayed in this position, with this momentum for a full half hour, and he had not come once. On the other hand, Edward had come at least nine times. Yet Edward never stopped. His ass never hurt. It felt too good. He realized that Carlisle had done this before, and that he was a pro.

Suddenly, there was a disturbance. "I have been jacking off for the past half hour," the voice stated. "Let me join." Edward realized that Emmett was in the room as well. He was completely naked, his extremely muscled body tense and glistening. _God, _Edward thought, _he is so hot! _

"Fine," Carlisle said. He pushed Edward's sweating body completely onto the desk. Edward rolled his head back with relief and sighed. Suddenly, his gaping mouth was filled with a delicious dick. Edward realized what was happening. It was a threesome.

"Nine inches," Emmett stated to Edward.

"Don't worry, Edward," Carlisle said in his soothing voice, "Jasper's is only eight inches." Suddenly he started in momentum again. Emmett and Carlisle kissed each other above Edward while fucking Edward's brains out. Every time Carlisle went in as far as he could, that pushed Edward straight into Emmett's crotch. Then Emmett pushed his long cock in far so that would push him right back into Carlisle. They did this for so long while Carlisle quickly rubbed Edward's massive organ.

Eventually, after all of the tension built up, all of the moaning, and all of the pleasure, they all simultaneously came. Carlisle pushed deep into Edward, and then came. Emmett pushed deep into Edward, and then came. And Edward, even though he had come so many times before, was so horny, so in the moment, that he came extra hard, so that it sprayed both Carlisle and Emmett in the face. All sighed at the same time. It was so miraculous and romantic; they could all barely take it. It was too awesome. Too awesome, in fact, that they all came again, except this time much harder.

After several minutes of panting and moaning, Carlisle realized that he was still inside of Edward. He quickly pulled out. "Well," Carlisle stated with a grin on his face. "That was absolutely pleasant. We must do it again. I'll go get the towels."


End file.
